Digital communications systems using frame transmission may, for each received frame, perform frame synchronization using a systematic search for a known sequence of bits in a header at the start of each frame, followed by decoding of the data following the header, which may be encoded, e.g., with an error-correcting code.
Such a system may fail to realize potential performance that may be achieved by performing decoder-assisted synchronization.